


Some Drifted, Missing (and Some Drifted, Found)

by absoluteTurnip (LonelyQuestioner0)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Human, As the fic progresses, Breaking and Entering, Gen, Horror Elements, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouija, Swearing, i guess, sorta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyQuestioner0/pseuds/absoluteTurnip
Summary: “What if the sides were idiot teenagers playing with a Ouija board and then they had to save themselves from supernatural creatures.”If it interests anyone, Deceit is in here, he’s called Dee, we keep it simple up in this b*tch. And he’s not the villain/monster and is twins with Logan because I wrote it once with a friend and it’s now a personal hc. Rip. I also started this before DWIT came out so I’m gonna... omit Remus.





	Some Drifted, Missing (and Some Drifted, Found)

**/wee** -j _ uh _ / noun. a device consisting of a small board, or planchette, on legs that rest on a larger board marked with words, letters of the alphabet, etc., and that by moving over the larger board and touching the words, letters, etc, while the fingers of spiritualists, mediums, or others rest lightly upon it, is employed to answer questions, give messages, etc.

The five teenagers stood at the gate to the oldest house in their combined neighborhoods. An awkward hush settled over their group as they stared at the old, rotting corpse of a building perched in the very center of an overgrown yard.

The tallest, and by far the lankiest and most gothic looking, of the five shrunk back behind two of his friends with a soft whine, “Guys this is an awful idea. People have  _ died _ in there! And people who’ve gone in to explore or find shit have gone  _ missing! _ ”

One of the boys, an almost equally tall but muscular brunet, laughs loudly as his bright green eyes light up with the idea of an adventure, “Oh, come now Virgil, those are just stories to keep us off the property! Plus, Jason Toddler, there have probably been as many deaths at the local Taco Bell!”

Virgil grimaces and shifts to stand behind a different friend, “Thanks Roman, not helping.”

Roman shrugs a little, apologetic, as one of the brown eyed and strawberry blond twins shoves him, “Hey! Don’t scare Virgil, only  _ I _ get to do that!”

The other twin, identical except for the thick framed glasses, rolls his eyes, “Very mature, Dee. Now, are we going or not?”

The fifth in the group, a little blonde who sported round glasses and was who Virgil had tried to hide behind, laughs, “Slow down, Logan. Let’s get Virge calmed down first, okay? I want everyone to be on board before we go in!”

Logan adjusted his glasses with a sharp nod, “Right, of course Patton. Virgil, there is truly nothing to fear as the so-called ‘paranormal’ does not exist. That is what we are here to prove tonight, is it not?”

The group watches as Virgil takes a few steadying breaths and stands up straight, “Yeah, it’s fucking bullshit. You’re right, let’s fucking go.”

Patton bounces on his toes, blue eyes sparkling, “Aaah, I’m proud of you kiddo! Let’s go, go, go!”

Dee rolls his eyes with a grin, kicking the front gate open, “ _ A’ight bitches _ , up you get, Ro and I have a bet to win! Ro, you got the Ouija?”

The brunet grins, passing Dee the case, “Yep! Time to blow some non-believer’s minds.”

Virgil shoulders past Roman and Dee, heading for the porch, “I couldn’t handle your stalling, get up here already before my sanity kicks in.” He turns to face them as they scramble to catch up and sees Logan opening his mouth, “Just because the paranormal isn’t real, doesn’t mean this place is  _ safe _ , dude. It’s old as dirt.”

Logan sighs, looking around as he joins Virgil on the porch, “I will concede to that point, I suppose.”

“Lo, quit being a posh bitch. There aren’t any of your debate buddies, you’re fine to quit being the Smart Twin™,” Dee snorts, shaking his head.

“I’m  _ sorry _ , did you just say the trademark symbol out loud?” Logan openly stares at his twin, stunned, “ _ Bitch _ , what the  _ fuck _ ?”

Patton laughs, “Alright, settle down everybody. I’ll be counting for the swear jar, remember that!”

Roman whines, stomping a little on the porch steps, “ _ Paaaat! _ That’s not fair, what if something spooks us?”

“Easy, don’t swear when you scream,” Virgil snickers, “I know it’s a difficult concept, but I believe in you.”

Patton giggles, “Okay, okay, no fighting. Now... about this door. Is it locked?”

Dee reaches for the knob, twisting it to test, “Yep, locked. I could maybe kick it in; can definitely kick it in with Roman or Lo’s help.”

“Nah, it’s fine, I got it,” Patton shimmies through the group to crouch at eye level with the lock, “Oh! It’s an old tumbler lock, this’ll be easy.”

“Patton, what ar‒” Roman’s voice peters out as they all watch Patton pull out a small soft case of lockpicks and start on unlocking the door.

“This’ll ruin the lock but‒  _ c’mon baby,  _ _ c’mon _ _ don’t be  _ _ mean _ ‒ it works in a real pinch. Ah- _ ha! _ Here we go,” Patton wiggles in excitement as he stands up, opening the door and turning to face the group.

“Um, guys? Is something wrong?” Patton’s smile falls as he sees his friends’ disbelief and shock.

The twins are the first to shake off their surprise as they both clear their throats with a shake of their heads, completely in-sync, “No, just, uh, new information!”

Patton’s smile came back almost instantly, “Well? What are we waiting for then? Let’s go!”

The four watch as the endlessly sunny blonde spins on his heel and skips into the old house. Him spinning back around and waving for them to follow finally spurs them into action, Roman and Dee scrambling to catch up as Virgil and Logan share a concerned look before following their friends.

Inside, it is silent. Almost to an oppressive degree. Everything is coated in dust and grime but there was still furniture. It looks like nobody had ever moved out. The floorboards still has visible wear patterns from the old owners, but they weren’t completely rotted out like the boys thought they would be. The paint is faded in places from where the light came through the windows but otherwise it was a uniform, dark burgundy color that made the rooms feel smaller than they actually were in the late evening sun. The group walks through the house, chattering softly about little things they see as they walk through the still-furnished living room and dining room, in awe of the old architecture looming above them. 

Roman and Dee are determined to find an old room with a nice atmosphere to set up their ouija board for a session, covertly keeping a close eye on each other and the rest of their group. They definitely aren’t afraid of the idea of ghosts, no siree. Just worried about the others wandering off in a weird, old, condemned house.

They wander into a large library, coated in dust but otherwise looking like the residents might walk in at any moment to catch them trespassing. The book titles are hard to read, the dust is so thick, but Logan immediately started wandering the edges of the room to try to see what the shelves held in them. Light streaks in from a cobweb coated window and hit the desk in the middle of the room perfectly, obviously arranged there for that exact reason.

Dee glances over at Roman and holds up the weathered travel-case and rattles it with raised eyebrows before gesturing to the desk in front of him. It's their best bet, in his opinion, short of setting up on the floor. Which, again, in his personal opinion, is nasty and he could see some weird stains on the carpeting that hasn’t been cleaned in who knows how long.

Roman nodded, clapping his hands together, “Alright! Logan, Virgil, time to finalize the bet. If we contact a spirit, you  _ both _ owe Dee and me ten bucks each. If we don’t, we owe you both ten bucks each. So that’s twenty from each loser and twenty to each winner. Sound good?”

Logan’s eyes narrow as he stalks over to grin at his twin and their friend, “I’m fine with that, if Dee and Virgil are. Vee?”

“Yeah, sounds good. We’ll be winning anyways.”

“Oh you’re  _ on _ ,” Dee grins, leaning over the desk to offer his hand to shake Virgil’s.

Roman does the same with Logan as Patton tilts his head, scrolling through his phone. “So we’re here because of the murders, right? The double homicide that happened to the original owners?”

“Well, yeah?” Roman broke off his staring contest with Logan for a moment, “Why?”

“Well we’ve chosen a fitting room, I can tell you that much!” He grimaced as he stepped around the stains on the carpet before looking at his phone again, “Because these are  _ blood _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo basically I got an idea inspired by Shay’s post [here](https://sidespromptblog.tumblr.com/post/185189462031/id-like-to-think-that-logan-would-be-the-first). Horror movie AU but slightly to the left? And then it became chapters? So there will be more eventually I hope.  
> Also the title is from 'Lullaby' By American Murder Song


End file.
